1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an image forming apparatus and a method to provide a local user interface using the same. More particularly, the present general inventive concept relates to an image forming apparatus to provide web content using a web application, and a method to provide a local user interface using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses generate, print, receive, and transmit image data, which include, among other devices, printers, scanners, copiers, fax machines, and multifunction peripherals incorporating the functions of the aforementioned devices.
Recently, an image forming apparatus which provides a user interface (UI) screen of the image forming apparatus as a web page has been introduced due to development of web technology.
A web server included in the image forming apparatus generates the UI screen as a web page and displays the generated UI screen using a web browser.
Accordingly, an external device having a web browser accesses the web server of the image forming apparatus so as to identify and display the UI screen.
However, when the UI screen of the image forming apparatus is displayed using the web browser in this conventional way, it takes a long time to load web content to be displayed on the UI screen and it is difficult to provide a UI screen reflecting the user's preference.